This invention relates to a power control unit and, more particularly, to a system suitable for multiple channel light control.
There are lighting environments in which it is desirable to have control over the brightness of individual lights or groups of lights. Such control is used for example in theaters, auditoriums, churches and so forth. Accordingly, it is useful to have a control unit in which each control can vary the power to a light or set of lights. An additional useful capability is a master control which can dim or raise the brightness of all the lights simultaneously, as at the beginning and end of acts in a theatrical performance. The present invention provides a power control suited for such installations.